


Rise

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, M/M, Unconditional Love, triumph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Victory is in Yuri's veins, but sometimes your dream is just too heavy to carry and you fall- only to watch your dreams tumble to the ground. We all need someone to believe in us more than we believe in ourselves at times. We all need someone to help us rise from our falls so we can begin to pick up the pieces of our broken dreams. Victor will help Yuri rise, no matter what.No dream is too large when you have someone that truly believes in you.





	

 

Yurio was pacing back and forth in the small lobby. He couldn’t think straight, hell, he couldn’t even comprehend what had happened. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hit things— anything to make himself stop thinking of what he witnessed just a half hour ago. Victor hadn’t arrived yet, and he didn’t answer his call or text. He was there, alone, in a foreign hospital and he was absolutely helpless.

The newly minted GPF gold medalist was about to kick a nearby chair when he heard a commotion by the hospital entrance and ran to meet the frantic Victor Nikiforov before all the nurses fainted at the sight of the disheveled man. It was rather early which was probably the reason Victor wasn’t answering his phone.

Yurio slid through the waiting room doors, shoes squeaking on the floor, to come to a stop a few feet from Victor who was talking much too fast for the blushing nurse. Victor gave up on the young woman as soon as he saw Yurio burst out of the swinging doors.

“Yurio! Yurio, what happened!? I just got up and saw your message. Where is he? Is he ok?” Victor shrieked, unable to contain the panic in his voice.

“They won’t tell me nothing! дерьмо́! I am not family! Блядь!” Yuri threw up his hands and yelled into Victor’s face, Russian curse words flying.

A doctor came out of the operating room door down the hall and headed toward the frazzled pair of skaters.

“Sir, are you an immediate family member of Yuri Katsuki?” The doctor called from a few feet away. “I’m sorry, but I can only speak to the immediate family of the patient.”

Victor nervously combed his hands through is hair— he was visibly shaking. “Да, Да, я его муж! .. I mean, Yes, yes, I’m his husband, Victor Nikiforov.”

“Good, come with me into my office.” The doctor waved his hand toward his office in the adjoining hallway.

The pair walked silently into the large office. Yurio stayed in the waiting room, flopped in a chair with his arms crossed after one of the passing nurses gave him a stern look for kicking the vending machine.

* * *

 

The click of the office door made Victor jump. The poor man still didn’t know what had happened and just knew that Yuri had an accident and was rushed to the emergency room. The pair recently married and both were training to compete in the upcoming season; it was a hectic time for all.

The ER doctor put Yuri’s chart on his desk and motioned for Victor to sit down. Victor declined and instead opted for tapping his foot nervously and hugging himself.

“Mr. Nikiforov, from what I gather, according to Yuri Katsuki’s friend in the waiting room, Yuri had a major fall on the ice during practice early this morning. The x-rays revealed a broken tibia, just above the ankle bone and he does have a mild concussion. Usually, we don’t see a break like this in figure skating; he must have fallen just right to break the bone so cleanly. He is in surgery right now to put a rod and screws in to facilitate proper healing.”

Yuri’s husband just started blankly at the doctor. He didn’t know what to say or what to do— it felt like his world was coming apart.

“I’m sorry sir, I really am. Yuri is a local hero around here, and I heard he was about to compete in this year’s season. But we’ve got great surgeons at this hospital, and he will be well taken care of.” The doctor tried to give a reassuring smile.

Victor didn’t even try to hide the tears running down his face. This was not a good start to their new life together, and he was terrified of asking that all too important question— he didn’t want to know the answer. Yuri had just begun to really fight and give the ice all the love he had in him and now— now there may be a chance he would never skate again. No, Victor didn’t want to hear those devastating words.

The doctor put a comforting hand on the older skater’s shoulder. “He’s going to be alright. He will skate again, just not this season, possibly not the next season. How fast he heals is up to him and his physical therapist. I know all of Hasetsu will stand behind him, whether he wants to go back on the ice or not.”

The shaking Victor was shown out of the large office and directed back to the waiting room. “When can I see him?” Victor had asked before he and the doctor parted ways.

The doctor checked the chart and then his watch. “It’ll be a few hours still, and then he will be in recovery. Have a seat, try to relax, and I’ll have a nurse direct you to his room when he’s out.”

Victor mumbled a “thank you,” and walked back to the irate looking Yurio.

“It’s about time! Is pork cutlet going to be ok? He was unconscious for a few minutes; scared the shit out of me. I don’t know how piggy did it. He caught his damn toe pick or something. He tries too hard, pushes himself when he shouldn’t dammit,” huffed the little blond.

“Bah! What are you doing!?” Yurio screeched in Victor’s ear as the boy was grabbed and hugged so tightly that he could barely breathe. Victor was losing it and just sobbed into the other Russian’s jacket.

“Hey, don’t get snot on me… use a tissue or something will you!?”

Yurio pushed Victor away and steered him toward a chair to sit down. “Hey, Katsuki will be ok, yeah?”

Red puffy eyes looked up, and Victor’s head shook affirmatively. “Yes, he will be ok… but… he may not be able to get back on the ice for a year or more! It’s, it’s going to kill him,” the older man cried.

“I’m not going back to competition. I can’t, not with him like this. I’m staying with him… I have to make sure he will be ok, mentally and physically.” Victor would do anything for Yuri, including giving up his career if he had to.

“You know he will not let you do that. Yuri Katsuki is strong, and he would want you to compete even if he could not any longer.”

Victor just shook his head— he knew Yurio spoke the truth even if he did not want to believe it.

* * *

 

It would be a few hours before Yuri was in the recovery room where he could receive visitors. Yurio and Victor quietly entered the room, careful not to wake the skater after such a long ordeal. Yuri was sleeping peacefully as the sedatives had not worn completely off yet. Neither visitor could bare to look at the long full leg cast that was hanging to keep the appendage above the heart. Yuri looked so small in the large hospital bed with wires and tubes running everywhere; it was hard to believe the skater was 24 years old. All the pair could do was stare at the bruised body. A bandage was on his forehead where he struck the ice after his forward fall. The situation was one that Victor would remember for the rest of his life, the image of Yuri helpless in a hospital bed would never go away and never stop hurting.

A faint stirring came from the hospital bed, and Victor rushed over to caress his love’s hand.

“Mmm… Vic— Victor—” Yuri tried to say; his eyes fluttered open.

“I’m here love. You’re going to be ok sweetheart. Yurio is here with me. Do you remember what happened?” Victor whispered as not to jar his waking husband.

“I was doing an axle… I landed wrong. My head, ow, my head is pounding, and my leg feels like it’s on fire. God, it hurts!” Yuri whimpered.

“I know it hurts. You’re going to be ok, though. You're so strong Yuri, and I am right here for you, just rest and we’ll talk when you feel up to it.”

Victor only received a small murmur before Yuri was asleep again. The older man caressed his husband’s cheek, smoothed his hair back, and placed a sweet kiss on the damp forehead. He loved Yuri so much and was terrified at what he would find at the hospital. He was so thankful that Yurio had been on the ice with him that day since he went in before the rink opened. Yuri was nervous about how the competition would be since Victor was returning and tried to practice any spare moment he had. If Yurio hadn’t been there, the results could have been disastrous. All the horrible things that could have gone worse had flashed through the older man’s head; it made him sick to think about it.

“Hey Yurio, thank you for being there for him, really,” the older said with a sniffle.

“No problem. I was just scouting out the competition...” Yurio responded.

The five-time gold medalist grinned at the remark and grasped his husband’s hand. “I love you so much, Yuri. We’ll be here when you wake up, don’t worry about anything right now.” He kissed the soft knuckles. “We’ll get through this, no matter what… you will rise from this stronger my love, and you will bring me that gold medal someday.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story at 1 a.m. after watching Baka's Desire's "Hospital" amv online. Check it out if you have time, it's fantastic! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJWlE_wZqus)
> 
> This was a short chapter and I may revise when I'm more awake to make it more polished and/or longer. :)
> 
> Thank for reading!
> 
> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
